


Те, кто блуждает в пустыне

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming of Age, Family, Force Ghosts, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Rey is Skywalker, Tatooine Slave Culture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей выросла на Джакку одна. Впрочем, не совсем одна...<br/>Есть кое-кто, кто знает предостаточно о выживании в пустыне и может помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто блуждает в пустыне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the place that's made of old relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362802) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Большое спасибо Хоуп, которая героически прорвалась через ЗВ реалии и не спасовала перед бетингом в очередной раз!
> 
> Этот фанфик написан до премьеры ЗВ7 и является спекуляцией на тему "Рей - действительно ребенок кого-то из Скайуокеров, и она живет в пустыне вместе с ВВ-8"

Когда она встретила его в первый раз, Рей подумала, что наступил конец света.  
Она была в пустыне, исследовала. Искала… хоть что-нибудь. Она не знала точно, что хочет найти, но знала, что слишком долго была здесь совсем одна, в компании лишь BB-8.  
Поэтому она оставила Биби в укрытии на случай, если кто-то появится, а ее не будет. Это разумно. Вдруг родители вернутся – а она все пропустит. Рей взяла с собой комлинк: Биби немедленно свяжется с ней, если они неожиданно прилетят. Она отдала ему такую команду, и он прекрасно понял, судя по тому, как раздраженно просигналил в ответ.  
И после этого она отправилась в пустыню.  
Небо было синим и кристально чистым, оно простиралось бесконечно над ней и вокруг нее. Рей представила: будь она достаточно легкой, то могла бы взлететь вверх, как пушинка…  
Но потом небо изменило цвет. Оно больше не было синим – небо вообще перестало существовать, будто пустыня поглотила его. Все исчезло, кроме бушующего песка, который рычал и царапал Рей, словно хотел съесть и ее тоже.  
Она больше ничего не видела. Мир исчез, растворился в коричневой пелене. Рей пыталась дышать, но песок забивал рот. Ветер хлестал вокруг нее, скрипел на зубах, и она зашаталась, повалилась на колени.  
Ей хотелось плакать, но она уже знала, что слезами делу не поможешь. Рей крепко зажмурилась, но все равно ощущала, как песчинки царапают веки. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме коричневого шторма, и она была совершенно одна.  
И тут она услышала голос в урагане:  
– Рей, – сказал он, – Рей, слушай меня.  
– Ты кто? – попыталась спросить она, но ветер украл слова у нее изо рта и сыпанул песка взамен – так, что она чуть не подавилась.  
– С тобой все будет в порядке, – сказал голос из вихря. Глубокий и успокаивающий, нежный, почти такой, каким она помнила голос своего отца. – Просто иди за мной. Я тебя выведу. Все будет нормально, Рей.  
_Я ничего не вижу,_ подумала она. _Я не могу открыть глаза. Не могу найти тебя. Как я смогу идти за тобой?.._  
Но несмотря на это, она с трудом поднялась на ноги. Песок насыпался в ее ботинки, царапая кожу и забиваясь между пальцами.  
И она все еще ничего не видела.  
– Вот так, Рей, – сказал голос. Он был мягче ветра, но она слышала его так же четко, как стук собственного сердца. – Просто иди на мой голос, и я помогу тебе найти дорогу обратно. С тобой все будет хорошо.  
Она шагнула вслепую, ориентируясь на звук.  
– Вот так, – сказал он. – Продолжай идти. И закрой лицо рукой, прикрой нос и рот, если можешь. Вот так, правильно. Дыши медленно, не борись. Отлично. Все хорошо, Рей, ты сможешь.  
Она шла за голосом в шторме. Он не замолкал ни на минуту, а иногда даже произносил странные слова, которые она не понимала – наверное, они были на языке, которого Рей не знала. Мир вокруг по-прежнему оставался воющей стеной песка, но она больше не боялась так, как прежде.  
Она ковыляла до тех пор, пока голос не сказал:  
– Ты дошла до убежища. Подними руку. Чуть левее, да. И выше. Чувствуешь панель?  
Рей нащупала панель и отчаянно хлопнула по ней ладонью. Она услышала, как открылась дверь, и Рей вместе с песком внесло внутрь порывом ветра. Дверь захлопнулась.  
Внутри царила странная тишина, а стены будто шатались. ВВ-8 озабоченно пищал на нее, но Рей только слышала его, не видела.  
– Иди сюда, – сказал голос, который вел ее, – нужно тебя очистить.  
Он направил ее в сторону небольшого фрешера в убежище и рассказал, как промыть глаза и убрать песок с лица, из носа и ушей, не повредив себя.  
Когда Рей снова начала видеть, она первым делом повернулась и посмотрела на него.  
Он был высокий, с яркими озорными глазами, которые светились беспокойством о ней. И он был старше ее родителей, это точно. Но что-то в его лице напоминало о них. Когда он улыбнулся, Рей тоже захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Так она и сделала.  
Но самым странным было то, что он был весь прозрачный и светился голубоватым светом.  
– Ты чего такой мутный? – ляпнула она.  
Человек наклонился, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне, и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
– Ничего я не мутный, – сказал он. – Я очень даже доволен, что познакомился с тобой.  
Рей захихикала:  
– Да нет же, глупый. Ты мутный, сквозь тебя видно!  
– А-а-а, – медленно и значительно протянул он. Потом почесал пальцем кончик носа и подмигнул Рей. – Ну, это все потому, что меня, вообще-то, не должно тут быть. Но я всегда нарушаю правила, – он заговорщически улыбнулся. – Меня зовут Энакин. Я твой дедушка.  
– Ох! – выдохнула Рей, с восхищением глядя на него. – А мои родители тоже придут?  
Ее дедушка нахмурился:  
– Я не уверен, что они смогут, Рей.  
– Но ты же здесь? Почему они не придут?..  
Он опять улыбнулся, вот только улыбка была ненастоящей. Это была одна из тех улыбок, которые взрослые используют, когда притворяются, что вовсе не расстроены.  
– Со мной все иначе, – произнес он. – Все потому, что я – ну, в общем, я – дух.  
Рей моргнула. Она знала, что это значит. Дух – это вроде призрака. А это значит, что ее дедушка был… мертв. И она знала это, разумеется. Должна была все помнить.  
Но она видела его и разговаривала с ним, и он спас ее от конца света, и с ним было так хорошо… Так правильно и безопасно. И Рей нравилось, что он был рядом. Она не хотела, чтобы он исчезал.  
Но она знала, что это случится.  
– И когда ты уйдешь? – тихонько спросила она.  
Ее дедушка поднял бровь и поинтересовался:  
– Почему я должен уйти? Я тебе уже надоел?  
– Нет! – вырвалось у Рей быстрее, чем она смогла подумать. Теперь он смотрел на нее так, что Рей чувствовала себя ужасно счастливой, и одновременно с этим ей вдруг стало грустно.  
– Я могу остаться, Рей, – мягко сказал он. – Не навсегда, конечно. Я буду уходить время от времени, но всегда буду возвращаться к тебе. До тех пор, пока ты хочешь меня видеть. Я обещаю.  
Рей прикусила губу.  
– А проблем у тебя не будет? – спросила она. – Ты сказал, что нарушаешь правила…  
Ее дедушка запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Рей нравилось, как он это делал: смех у него был хороший, теплый и искренний, и ей тоже хотелось смеяться в ответ.  
– Точно, – сказал он, – но ты не волнуйся. Давным-давно я решил, что вообще больше не буду никаким правилам следовать. Никаких хозяев, никаких мастеров. Если я хочу тебя видеть, то так тому и быть, вот и все.  
Рей не поняла, что он сказал про хозяев, но это было и неважно. Ее дедушка нарушал правила ради нее – вот что значило гораздо больше. Внутри у Рей стало тепло-тепло.  
– И кроме того, – сказал он, – кто-то должен научить тебя, как выжить в пустыне! Ты не можешь просто выйти и пропасть в песчаной буре.  
Рей поерзала босыми ногами по засыпанному песком полу. Так значит, это была песчаная буря. Она слышала, как ветер все еще завывает снаружи и швыряет песок в стены, и она повторила еще раз, про себя: песчаная буря. Может быть, это еще не конец света.  
– Я не знала, что будет буря, – пробормотала Рей. Она посмотрела вниз, на свои руки, и начала выковыривать песок из-под ногтей.  
– Ну конечно, не знала, – сказал ей дедушка. Он улыбался. – Я ведь тоже вырос в пустыне. Я могу научить тебя, как распознавать приближение шторма, и как отыскать дорогу, и как собирать воду, а еще как защитить свое лицо и тело от песка.  
Рей изумленно глянула на него:  
– От него вообще можно защититься?..  
– Ну, – отозвался он и скривился, – целиком и полностью не получится. Это невозможно. Он оказывается абсолютно везде.  
– Я знаю, – обреченно сказала Рей. Она уже вычистила песок из-под ногтей, но до сих пор ощущала его на своей коже.  
– Но есть некоторые способы оставить песок в пустыне, а не таскать его на себе, и это лучше, чем ничего, – сказал ее дедушка.  
– Ладно, – согласилась Рей.  
Она внимательно его оглядела. Не похоже, что он собирался куда-то уйти, но она должна была убедиться. И был только один путь это сделать.  
Рей широко зевнула.  
– А ты можешь мне все завтра рассказать? Я очень устала, дедушка. Ой…– она вздрогнула, когда поняла, что только что сказала. – Я же могу называть тебя дедушка?..  
Он замер на мгновение, и лицо у него стало каким-то странным. Рей даже не поняла, что это значит. Он выглядел так, будто… будто только что упал, больно ударился и пытался не заплакать. Но в тоже время и так, будто получил самый прекрасный подарок во всей галактике.  
– Да, – тихо сказал он, – конечно. Мне было бы очень приятно.  
А потом он посмотрел на Рей с пониманием и пообещал:  
– Я буду здесь и завтра, Рей. Абсолютно точно.  
Она решила, что завтра проверит. Но очень надеялась, что так и будет.  
– Ладно… Тогда я спать пошла. А ты… знаешь какие-нибудь сказки, дедушка?  
– Ну конечно, знаю, – отозвался он, следуя за Рей к ее спальне. Стены убежища все еще дрожали от ветра, но Рей больше не боялась – она была не одна.  
Она сама не понимала, почему, но была уверена, что ее дедушка напугает кого угодно, кто попробует ей навредить.  
Рей свернулась под одеялом и закрыла глаза – но не полностью, только немного. ВВ-8 последовал за ней и теперь крутился в углу комнаты, издавая беспокойный писк. Она не думала, что он мог увидеть дедушку.  
– Все нормально, Биби, – успокоила она его. – Со мной все в порядке. И я больше не попаду в шторм.  
Это его немного успокоило, хотя, судя по всему, он так и собирался охранять ее сон всю ночь. Рей не возражала.  
В темноте ее дедушка больше не был прозрачным – он слегка светился голубым светом. Это было здорово, решила Рей. Снаружи все оставалось затянуто коричневой пеленой, а ее дедушка принес с собой небо.  
Правда, сейчас он немного нервничал: все сжимал и разжимал руки и пытался убедиться, что Рей устроилась удобно и комфортно.  
В конце концов она раздраженно фыркнула:  
– Я думала, ты собирался рассказать мне сказку.  
– Ну, я… – он то ли вздохнул, то ли фыркнул. – Вообще-то, я никогда никому не рассказывал никаких сказок на ночь.  
Рей задумалась над его словами. Дедушки должны рассказывать внукам сказки, это она знала. Но она только встретила своего дедушку, так что, наверное, он и правда никогда этим не занимался.  
– Да все нормально, – успокоила она. – Просто расскажи мне свою любимую.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он и слабо улыбнулся. Потом устроился на контейнере рядом с ее кроватью, вытянул длинные ноги и глубоко вздохнул. – Однажды Эккрет собрался…

 

*  
Он не пришел на следующий день, но только потому, что вообще никуда не уходил. Рей в этом не сомневалась. Она просыпалась несколько раз, чтобы проверить, и каждый раз видела голубоватое сияние, которое исходило от него.  
Утром Рей пошла готовить завтрак. Только для себя, потому что ее дедушка не ел. Но у него по-прежнему было свое мнение по каждому вопросу. Увидев сухие пайки, которые она приготовила на завтрак, он поджал губы и сообщил:  
– Это никуда не годится. А какая-нибудь нормальная еда у тебя есть?  
Ей пришлось отвести его на склад. Это было самое большое помещение в крохотном убежище, оно целиком было заполнено коробками и ящиками, и во всех лежали сухие пайки – запас на целую вечность.  
Дедушка от всего этого был явно не в восторге.  
– Ну, ладно, – сказал он, – что-нибудь придумаем. Я и с худшим справлялся.  
С этими словами он начал сортировать коробки. Делал он это так долго, что Рей все-таки пришлось вернуться к своему начатому завтраку, настолько она проголодалась. В конце концов дедушка позвал ее обратно на склад и выложил перед ней несколько разных коробок. Одну с какими-то прессованными клубнями и еще одну с какой-то смесью для супа, и еще две, содержимое которых Рей вообще определить не смогла.  
– Я научу тебя готовить, – сказал дедушка.  
Он выглядел необычайно торжественно, и его волнение передалось Рей. Она схватила все коробки в охапку и потащила их на кухню, а дедушка шел прямо за ней.  
– Так, – сказал он, останавливаясь рядом с плитой. Рей встала на контейнер, чтобы все видеть и до всего дотягиваться. – Первое правило готовки гласит: нет никаких правил…

 

*  
Первый раз, когда Рей попыталась обнять своего дедушку, она провалилась прямо сквозь него.  
Это было очень странно, будто ее ударило электричеством, вот только больно не было. Она глянула на него с пола, куда свалилась, и надула губы.  
Дедушка посмеялся над ней.  
– Мне очень жаль, – сказал он. – Это было неожиданно.  
Он нахмурился, будто концентрируясь, и ободрительно улыбнулся Рей через секунду.  
– Так, ну давай-ка еще раз.  
Рей попробовала еще раз, гораздо более осторожно. Но ей не о чем было волноваться: он наклонился, чтобы ей было удобно, и Рей обхватила его руками вокруг талии и почувствовала, что он тоже обнимает ее за плечи.  
Ощущение все равно было странное. Совсем не так, как Рей помнила объятия своих родителей. Дедушка был теплым и живым, но не таким живым, как папа с мамой… Он вроде как был… твердым светом. И все его тело тихонько гудело от энергии.  
Он был первым существом, не считая Биби, к которому она прикоснулась за последние месяцы. И Рей сначала пыталась сдержаться, а потом заплакала, и дедушка взял ее на руки, – так, словно она была маленьким ребенком, и Рей больше не стала терпеть. Она плакала, уткнувшись ему в плечо, а дедушка гладил ее по спине и пел что-то на языке, которого она не понимала, пока Рей не уснула. 

 

*  
Первый раз, когда он исчез, Рей крепилась изо всех сил и продолжала улыбаться. Прошло пять минут с тех пор, как его не стало. И он действительно исчез, Рей в этом не сомневалась.  
Он пообещал, что вернется, но Рей знала лучше.  
Биби пропищал вопросительно и толкнулся в ноги, пытаясь успокоить, но Рей была уверена, что на самом деле он не понимает, почему она вдруг загрустила. Биби никогда не видел ее дедушку, не мог почувствовать его ни одним из своих датчиков и, наверное, считал, что Рей разговаривает с пустотой. Скорее всего, он о ней беспокоился.  
Прошло уже несколько дней, как дедушка пропал, и Рей начала думать, что Биби был прав.  
Но она же не могла так просто сдаться, правда?.. Не могла. Рей повторяла это про себя и вслух, балансируя на контейнере рядом с плитой. Она перемешивала в кастрюльке смесь из нескольких ингредиентов. Пахло это все… ну, так себе.  
Дедушка сказал, что в кулинарии не было никаких правил, но теперь Рей думала иначе. Какие-то законы все равно должны были существовать, раз сейчас у нее ничего не получилось…  
Биби издал резкий возмущенный писк, и Рей наморщила нос, хмуро поглядела на него.  
– Ой, тихо ты! – сказала она и уперла руки в боки, как делала ее мать. – Не так уж и плохо пахнет!  
С ложки, которую она держала в правой руке, на пол капало что-то склизкое и вонючее.  
– Вообще-то, воняет ужасно, – сказал дедушка.  
Рей подпрыгнула, выронила ложку и почувствовала, как контейнер скользнул под ней. Дедушка появился внезапно, просто стоял рядом с Биби и смеялся.  
Рей решила, что потом обязательно обидится на него за то, что он хихикал над ее кулинарными экспериментами. Но сейчас она бросилась на него так быстро, что он едва успел ее поймать.  
– Дедушка! Ты вернулся!  
– Ну конечно, – отозвался он, оттирая теплыми светящимися пальцами слезы со щек Рей. Она даже не заметила, как они там появились. – Я же обещал. Мне просто нужно было немного подзарядиться.  
Он сказал это прямо перед тем, как исчезнуть, но Рей не придала его словам никакого значения. Но теперь он вернулся, и она больше не была ни в чем уверена…  
– Подзарядиться? В смысле – как Биби?  
– Очень на то похоже, – ухмыльнулся он. – Присутствие в этом мире отбирает у меня слишком много энергии. Так что иногда я должен уйти и подзарядиться.  
Рей обдумала это как следует. В принципе, все было довольно логично. И дедушка уже сказал ей однажды, что он нарушает правила…  
Она прикусила губу. Спрашивать очень не хотелось, но она должна была все выяснить.  
– У тебя будут проблемы? – тихонько спросила Рей. – Из-за того, что ты так часто приходишь? Потому что я могу о себе позаботиться. И ты не должен…  
– Не волнуйся ты так, – легко сказал он. – Подзарядка – это не какое-то наказание. Спроси у Биби, – он улыбался ей. – И, кроме того, я же сказал – я хочу быть здесь. Я уйду, только если ты меня попросишь.  
– Я не буду, – сказала Рей и шмыгнула носом. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, дедушка.  
– Ну, значит, я и не буду, – сказал он, как будто все было очень просто. И впервые Рей ему поверила. 

 

*  
Рей оказалась права – Биби не мог увидеть ее дедушку. Она рассказала дроиду все, что знала, все-все передала, но сомневалась, что Биби ей поверил. До тех пор, пока дедушка не помог ей исправить неполадки в фоторецепторах Биби.  
Рей любила возиться с механикой, но в особенности любила дроидов. Биби был самым старым ее другом, он всегда был рядом. Конечно, она хотела его исправить!  
Но не знала, как это сделать, и Биби понимал, что она не сможет. Так что, разумеется, он был настроен очень скептически, когда она вдруг объявила, что теперь все починит.  
– Все нормально, Биби, – сказала Рей, поглаживая рукой его корпус. – Дедушка мне поможет, а он точно знает, как ремонтировать дроидов.  
Это прозвучало очень торжественно и значительно, потому что на самом деле так и было. Рей видела, как ее дедушка улыбнулся – почти смущенно.  
Биби издал несколько громких, возмущенных сигналов, и Рей уставилась на него:  
– Эй! Не будь таким грубым!  
Он снова пропищал, резко ставя точку в их разговоре.  
Дедушка Рей фыркнул.  
– Не сердись на него. Ты бы сама доверила незнакомцу свои фоторецепторы?  
Рей захихикала. Иногда дедушка говорил о людях, используя слова, предназначенные для дроидов, а иногда все было наоборот. Ей это нравилось. Это означало, что она и Биби не очень сильно отличались друг от друга.  
– Ну хорошо, Биби, – сказала она дроиду, – я обещаю, мы поможем. Я знаю, что надо делать, и дедушка мне подскажет. С тобой все будет хорошо. Я о тебе позабочусь, обещаю!  
Биби покатался туда-обратно, пошумел в нерешительности, но в конце концов становился напротив Рей и утвердительно просигналил.  
Дедушка показал Рей, как сделать всю работу, шаг за шагом, объясняя все, над чем они трудились. И когда они закончили, фоторецепторы у Биби снова заработали – а еще вера в те вещи, которые он не мог увидеть.  
После этого он никогда не сомневался в том, что говорила Рей. Иногда он сам начинал разговаривать с ее дедушкой, и в таких случаях BB-8 всегда называл его Механиком, как будто это был самый лучший комплимент. 

 

*  
В следующие несколько месяцев дедушка научил Рей, как обернуть руки, ноги и голову прежде чем выйти наружу, в пустыню (и это действительно помогло спастись от песка – не полностью, но все же), как приготовить еду из сухих пайков (и чтобы она была вкусной), как починить влагоуловители, когда они начали барахлить. Как отыскать в пустыне редкие съедобные растения, которые росли рядом с убежищем, и как распознать признаки приближающейся песчаной бури.  
А еще он рассказывал ей истории. Каждый вечер о чем-то новом, и казалось, они никогда не закончатся. Иногда истории были об Эккрете, обманщике, и о том, как он бесконечно обводил вокруг пальца Депура, злодея, а иногда – истории про умных девочек, которые помогали своим друзьям и разговаривали с драконами, и спасали целые миры от чудовищ, что хотели стать хозяевами.  
Хозяева, господа, как поняла Рей, были самыми ужасными существами во вселенной. Она помнила, как родители однажды рассказывали ей о рабстве и о том зле, которое оно несет. Они никогда не говорили, что дедушка тоже был рабом, и он тоже этого не упоминал, но Рей умела читать между строк.  
Все имена в его рассказах означали что-то, только на другом языке. Рей нравилось, как звучат эти слова, и ей нравилось их значение, так что на свой седьмой день рожденья она попросила дедушку научить ее разговаривать на этом языке.  
Рей помнила, что родители говорили на нескольких языках, но она знала только базовый. Дедушка ответил, что его язык был секретным, но он мог научить Рей, потому что она – его внучка. Рей торжественно кивнула и пообещала, что не расскажет никому. Ей еще никогда не приходилось хранить важные секреты.  
Имя дедушки было Энакин, но он произнес его иначе на аматакка. _Ahnakeen._ Рей покрутила его во рту. Ей понравилось, как это звучит, и понравилось, что это означает. Тот, кто приносит дождь. Однажды она спросила его, чтобы подразнить, не мог бы он принести и сюда немного дождя, для нее. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как дождь шел в последний раз.  
– Дедушка, а мое имя тоже из аматакка?..  
– Ну, – отозвался он, – я не уверен, Рей. Может быть и так. Но твое имя существует еще и во многих других языках. Я не знаю, в честь кого твои родители назвали тебя.  
Рей долго размышляла об этом. Последний раз она видела родителей три года назад. Они не могли появляться и исчезать по своему желанию, как делал дедушка, так что они были еще живы. Большую часть времени Рей была счастлива, но иногда ей хотелось…  
– А я уверена, что это имя на аматакка, – настаивала она. – Даже если раньше было иначе, теперь я так хочу. Что оно означает?  
Дедушка улыбнулся – печально, как делал иногда.  
– Тогда сама мне объясни, что оно значит, – предложил он на аматакка.  
Рей прикусила губу  
– Это древнее имя, да?  
– Очень древнее, – согласился он. Улыбка его стала шире. – Такое древнее, как сама пустыня.  
_Рей,_ подумала она. _Рей, рея, реять…_  
– Это что-то… о дорогах? О путешествиях?  
Дедушка рассмеялся:  
– Точно. Рей – это странник, тот, кто странствует.  
– Та, кто странствует в пустыне, – со вздохом сказала она. – Но куда она идет?  
– Ну, есть такая история…  
Рей подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Глаза у него блестели, и это означало, что история будет долгая и интересная. Такие Рей особенно любила.  
Она поудобней свернулась на диване, сделанном из нескольких старых контейнеров и одеял, и приготовилась слушать.  
– Однажды, давным-давно, – начал дедушка, – жила-была девочка по имени Рей, и она была рабыней. Но всю свою жизнь Рей видела чудесные сны: о воде, текущей из камня, и зеленой траве, цветущей в пустыне. Она не знала пока, но это был голос Ар-Аму, взывающий к ней…

 

*  
Спустя пять дней после своего восьмого дня рождения Рей нашла корабль.  
Он был огромным, практически необъятным, больше, чем она могла себе представить. Самая большая вещь, которую Рей когда-либо видела, за исключением самой пустыни. Но пустыня, настолько великая и бесконечная, сама по себе не была вещью – но была огромным пустым пространством, в котором существовали предметы, порожденные пустыней и ушедшие в пустыню, когда наступило их время умирать.  
И теперь Рей смотрела на корабль: разбитый, наполовину похороненный в песке.  
Рядом с ней дедушка поднял голову на гигантские останки и криво улыбнулся:  
– Склонитесь перед мощью Депура. И узрите всю его славу.  
Легкий порыв ветра взметнул песок вокруг них, перенося его через зубчатые обломки старого металла, но скоро все снова утихло, шорох сменился бесконечной тишиной пустыни. ВВ-8 издал тихий, скорбный свист.  
– Что это такое, дедушка? – шепотом спросила Рей.  
– Звездный Разрушитель, – сказал он и мягко улыбнулся, пытаясь успокоить ее тревогу. – Это класс корабля, – а потом он засмеялся. – Название этого конкретного не намного лучше.  
Рей посмотрела вверх, на громадину, а потом на дедушку, который выглядел странно смущенным.  
– Да, я знаю его. «Разоритель», капитан Элорис Дэрик, – тут он фыркнул. – Не удивительно, что он разбился.  
Рей не обратила на это внимания: она с благоговением смотрела на дедушку.  
– В смысле… ты имеешь в виду, ты летал на таких кораблях?..  
Он снова скривился:  
– Не то чтобы летал. Я командовал ими.  
Рей уставилась на него, и дедушка отвел взгляд, потер рукой шею. Она не могла понять, почему он выглядит так неловко.  
– Пойдем, – в конце концов сказал он, – я покажу тебе, что там есть. Но только смотри под ноги! Эта штука на вид не очень прочная.  
Рей улыбнулась, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не помчаться вперед вприпрыжку. Настоящее приключение!  
– Я буду осторожна! – прокричала она, забираясь вверх по изломанным останкам корабля к большому отверстию в корпусе. Биби, следовавший за ней, издал беспокойную трель.  
Дедушка засмеялся:  
– Ну конечно, _akku,_ – сказал он, и Рей почувствовала, как внезапный порыв ветра взъерошил ее волосы, хотя пустыня вокруг была совершенно спокойна.  
Вблизи развалины походили на разинутую пасть, полную теней и скрипов, и металла, свисающего повсюду. Похоже было, будто кто-то проделал дыру в этом монстре, вырвал огромной рукой все внутренности и оставил только гниющую оболочку. Повсюду были разбросаны куски лома и обломки старых машин.  
– Ух ты, – шепотом сказала Рей, и ее голос отразился от всех темных углов, чтобы вернуться обратно.  
Дедушка ухмыльнулся, поворачиваясь к ней:  
– Ух ты – это очень точно. Здесь можно найти настоящее сокровище!  
Его голос, заметила Рей, эхо не повторило.  
ВВ-8 уже забыл свое волнение и теперь с нетерпением катился к одной из больших куч металлолома. Дедушка Рей выглядел почти таким же возбужденным, и очень скоро она поняла, почему.  
Куча металла и пластика была похожа на какого-то паука. Конструкция была слишком повреждена, чтобы опознать ее быстро, но Рей видела что-то похожее на картинках в логах. И двигатель, она признала двигатель. Это же…  
– Двухъядерный гоночный двигатель С-17, – благоговейно выдохнул ее дедушка.  
Рей провела кончиками пальцев по изъеденному коррозией корпусу. Сам двигатель выглядел практически нетронутым, но спидер был безнадежно разрушен. А с одним двигателем сделать ничего не получится, насколько бы хорошим он ни был.  
– Больше не заработает, – вздохнула Рей.  
– На этой свалке точно нет, – легко сказал ее дедушка. – Но мы не собираемся оставлять его здесь. Только не такого красавца, – он обернулся вокруг, оглядел пустой ангар, в котором кое-где громоздились кучи других уничтоженных механизмов, и кивнул с удовлетворением. – Безусловно, здесь есть, над чем поработать, – пробормотал он под нос. Но потом поднял взгляд и улыбнулся озорной улыбкой. – Спорю, мы с тобой сможем собрать самый крутой спидер в этой местной Мос Эспа! Что скажешь?  
Рей глянула на него, уже представляя схемы в своей голове:  
– А давай! 

 

*  
На то, чтобы построить спидер, у них ушел почти год.  
Всю работу Рей сделала сама, а дедушка давал ей советы, когда она спрашивала, и иногда, когда нет. Над двигателем нужно было совсем немного повозиться, а вокруг было предостаточно металла, чтобы сделать каркас не то что для одного спидера – для целого флота. С электрической частью все было немного сложнее: слишком много лет прошло, природа хорошенько попортила элементы, а кое-где постарались местные грызуны.  
Однажды Рей даже ударило током, когда она пыталась вытащить слишком длинный кусок провода вместо того, чтобы перерезать его. Больно не было: она больше заметила неприятное покалывание в руке, чем сам удар током. Но то, как отреагировал ее дедушка, Рей никогда не забудет.  
Провод вспыхнул искрами, Рей завизжала. И мгновенно отскочила, а дедушка оказался между ней и проводом, его руки подняты вверх, будто он собирался отражать нападение.  
Долгое время никто из них не двигался. Рука у Рей сначала покалывала, а потом заныла.  
– Дедушка? – шепотом позвала она.  
Медленно, очень медленно его плечи расслабились. Он повернулся, посмотрел на нее, и в глазах его промелькнуло что-то похожее на страх.  
– Все в порядке, – успокоила Рей. – Даже почти не больно.  
– Это… это хорошо, – отозвался он, и голос его звучал очень странно.  
Рей потерла затылок и ковырнула ногой ржавчину на полу старого корабля.  
– Давай прервемся, если хочешь, – предложила она.  
Дедушка вздохнул.  
– Наверное, так и надо сделать. Хочу рассказать тебе одну историю. 

 

*  
Все его истории обычно были об обманщиках и умных маленьких девочках, а еще о Великой Матери Пустыне. Но эта история была совсем о другом.  
Он рассказывал своим обычным голосом, но при этом не смотрел на Рей. Он всегда выглядел старше родителей Рей, но теперь, в первый раз она подумала, что он не просто кажется старше, он и есть – старый.  
История оказалась длинной. В ней были потери и боль, ужас и сожаление, и чудовищные вещи, которые нельзя исправить. Рей вспомнила, как подумала однажды, что дедушка может быть пугающим, если придется защищать ее, вспомнила это и вздрогнула.  
Но в финале любовь сына спасла всех. Он задержался подольше на этой части, и Рей была благодарна. Она впитывала каждое его слово, как пустыня впитывает воду, жадно и отчаянно. Это была и ее история тоже, история ее семьи.  
Дедушка закончил рассказ и сидел молча в центре дивана в убежище Рей. Наверное, он ожидал какой-то другой реакции, потому что когда Рей попыталась обнять его, то пролетела насквозь.  
– Дедушка! – возмутилась она, пытаясь казаться веселой – но больше для него, чем для себя. – Ты должен был поймать меня!  
– Прости, – тихо сказал он. Поерзал, а потом повернулся к ней, посмотрел в глаза впервые с тех пор, как начал рассказ. – Мы можем попробовать еще раз?  
И Рей попробовала, и на этот раз он поймал ее. Его объятия были теплыми и странными, все как обычно.  
– Я рада, что ты здесь, – шепнула ему Рей.  
Он ответил приглушенно, но она все равно расслышала:  
– И я тоже. 

 

*  
За три дня до ее девятого дня рожденья дедушка объявил Рей, что у него есть сюрприз.  
– Это отнимет много сил, а потом я могу исчезнуть на пару дней, – сказал он. – Но, я думаю, ты поймешь, что дело того стоит. Есть кое-кто, с кем ты должна познакомиться.  
Буквально полсекунды Рей думала о его словах. Но выбора не было – она, конечно, будет скучать по дедушке в следующие дни, но невозможно упустить шанс встретить кого-то нового.  
Так что она согласилась, и утром ее девятого дня рождения дедушка появился в маленьком гараже, который они построили вместе сбоку от ее убежища. С ним была женщина – она так же слабо светилась и держала его за руку. Для бабушки слишком молодая: с теплыми карими глазами и нежной улыбкой.  
Рей вспомнила все истории, которые рассказывал дедушка, и выпалила первое, что пришло ей в голову:  
– Ты ангел?  
Женщина звонко рассмеялась, ее глаза заблестели.  
– Ты слишком много времени провела с Энакином, – сказала она.  
Дедушка вздохнул, глубоко и терпеливо, и Рей поняла, что они вспомнили какую-то шутку, о которой она и понятия не имела. Но это было ничего, потому что и дедушка, и женщина с ним рядом улыбались и смотрели на Рей, как будто она была самым важным человеком во вселенной.  
– Это Падме, – представил дедушка. – Она твоя бабушка.  
– Я очень рада с тобой познакомиться, Рей, – сказала Падме. – Можешь так и называть меня – бабушка. Если хочешь.  
Она была совсем невысокая, но все же ей пришлось наклониться, чтобы заглянуть Рей в глаза, и дедушка присел рядом. Он по-прежнему держал Падме за руку. Рей смотрела на них и думала, что дедушка однажды сказал о правилах: нужно много энергии, чтобы духи могли проникать в этот мир, и большинство людей просто не могут сделать этого. И еще он предупредил, что потом ему будет нужна подзарядка  
– Я тоже очень рада, бабушка, – смущенно сказала Рей, хотя называть так Падме было странно. Бабушка не выглядела старше родителей Рей.  
– Энакин говорит, вы строите спидер, – бабушка выпрямилась, по-прежнему улыбаясь Рей. – Покажешь его мне?  
Рей энергично закивала:  
– Он еще не закончен, – она быстро сдернула защитное покрытие с корпуса. – Я до сих пор не отрегулировала задний стабилизатор, и один из репульсоров барахлит. А потом его еще надо покрасить.  
Она не хотела хвастаться, но бабушка действительно выглядела впечатленной, и Рей почувствовала гордость от своей работы. Долго не раздумывая, она потянулась, чтобы взять бабушку за руку, и только потом вспомнила. Но бабушка поймала ее взгляд, подмигнула, и, к удивлению Рей, их руки соприкоснулись. Ощущение было такое же, как когда Рей обнимала дедушку: будто свет обрел твердую форму, теплый и странный, и живой.  
Рей счастливо улыбнулась:  
– Я покрашу его в оранжевый цвет, наверное. И это будет самый быстрый спидер в этом квадранте! – сказала она, сжимая руку бабушки.  
Та снова рассмеялась и взглянула на дедушку – тот выглядел удивительно самодовольным.  
– Уверена, что так и будет, – сказала бабушка, и Рей вскинула голову от радости и гордости, а еще от ощущения того, что ее любят. 

 

*  
Спидер получился быстрым – быть может, даже чуточку слишком быстрым. Рей вопила во весь голос, когда носилась по пустыне: песок позади нее, бесконечное голубое небо над головой и вокруг. Дедушка всегда говорил, что полет – это свобода, но до сих пор она не могла целиком понять его слов.  
Конечно, Рей могла бы и замедлиться, она знала, как это сделать, но особо не волновалась из-за скорости. Дедушка был рядом, он сидел позади нее (хотя Рей подозревала, что ему-то точно не нужно ни за что держаться) и тоже кричал от восторга почти так же громко, как она сама. Рей оставила ВВ-8 охранять убежище, поэтому он даже не мог слышать их вопли – вообще никто не мог, кроме бесконечных просторов пустыни.  
А потом по краю горизонта медленно заклубился коричневый туман.  
Рей оглянулась через плечо:  
– Шторм надвигается! – воскликнула она, перекрикивая рев гоночного двигателя.  
Дедушка ухмыльнулся, дерзко и вызывающе:  
– Как думаешь, мы его обгоним?  
Рей развернула спидер (это было немного резко, весь корпус задрожал, но дедушка ничего не сказал ей на это) и рассмеялась, ощущая шторм за своей спиной.  
– У него никаких шансов!

 

*  
Когда ей уже исполнилось двенадцать, однажды утром Рей проснулась с ужасной болью в животе и обнаружила, что простыни на кровати были испачканы кровью. Она истекала кровью, и значит, что-то было не в порядке, она умирала…  
ВВ-8 катался вокруг нее, жужжал и пищал, и Рей слишком испугалась, чтобы понять, что он пытается ей сообщить. Дедушки не было рядом, он снова исчез, исчез, чтобы… подзарядиться.  
Рей была совсем одна, она истекала кровью, ей было больно.  
– Дедушка, – прошептала она, едва сдерживая рыдания. Он всегда говорил, что появится сразу, как только она позовет. – Дедушка, пожалуйста…  
И он сразу же показался, чуть более прозрачный, чем обычно.  
– Что случилось, _akku?_ Что с тобой?  
Рей шмыгнула носом и обхватила руками живот.  
– Я… кровь... столько крови, дедушка, и я не знаю, что делать, я не понимаю, что случилось, и я боюсь, ничего не…  
– Все в порядке, – мягко перебил он. Он не прикасался к ней, но Рей могла почувствовать, как успокаивающее тепло укутывает ее со всех сторон, и ужас немного утих. – Все в порядке, Рей. Просто расскажи мне, что произошло.  
Она так и сделала.  
Когда Рей замолчала, дедушка ободряюще улыбнулся:  
– Все в порядке, честное слово. Ты просто взрослеешь.  
Рей уставилась на него:  
– Чего? Но я… в смысле, для того, чтобы взрослеть, нужно истекать кровью?  
– Да, – отозвался он. Голос у него был тихий, успокаивающий, и Рей все еще чувствовала тепло вокруг себя, словно большое одеяло. – Твое тело меняется, и происходят разные вещи. В этом нет ничего необычного.  
– А ты… у тебя тоже кровь текла? Когда тебе было столько же лет, сколько мне?  
– О. Нет, – он ухмыльнулся. – Мое тело устроено иначе, чем твое.  
И он рассказал ей все о женском менструальном цикле и показал, как свернуть чистую тряпицу так, как делала его мать, чтобы кровь впиталась в нее. Научил Рей делать чай из высушенных трав в сухих пайках, чай, который помогал и с болью в животе, и со странным беспокойным чувством, преследовавшим ее несколько последних дней.  
Его мать была _Gan-Amu,_ рассказал он Рей, старейшиной квартала, самой мудрой женщиной, к которой другие рабы приходили за советом и помощью – с родами или с болезнью. Рей изумленно смотрела на дедушку: он впервые употребил слово «рабы», рассказывая о себе и своей матери.  
Но это же заставило ее вспомнить и о своей бабушке. Дедушка сказал, что она тоже проходила через такое, и мать Рей тоже.  
– Дедушка? – несмело позвала Рей, обхватывая ладонями все еще теплую чашку с ароматным чаем. – Могу ли я… как ты думаешь, я бы могла поговорить с бабушкой?  
Он все еще больше походил на призрака, чем на живого человека, так что Рей не хотела особо настаивать. Но дедушка улыбнулся ей:  
– Я думаю, мы можем это устроить, только придется позвать на помощь, – и сразу после этого он исчез, а Рей даже не успела спросить, что он имел в виду.  
Пару секунд спустя дедушка снова появился: он держал за руку бабушку, и оба они выглядели настоящими, гораздо более явными, чем мгновение назад. Дедушка смеялся и разговаривал с кем-то, кого Рей не могла видеть:  
– Да, да, ладно! Я у тебя в долгу, Оби-Ван. Скажи Йоде, что это очень важно!  
А потом он фыркнул, и Рей тоже хихикнула, хотя не понимала, что происходит, но его веселье передалось и ей.  
Бабушка взглянула на Рей, скорчившуюся в углу дивана с одной рукой вокруг живота, и ласково улыбнулась:  
– Для меня спазмы были хуже всего.  
Она приблизилась и села рядом с Рей.  
– Похоже, тебе досталось самое неприятное наследство. Мне жаль.  
– Да все нормально, – ответила Рей. Даже несмотря на боль, мысль о том, что какая-то ее часть была унаследована от бабушки, была приятной.  
– Как скажешь, – кивнула бабушка. Придвинулась еще ближе и положила одну руку на плечо Рей, привлекая ее к себе. Дедушка все еще держал ее за другую руку, сидел рядом и тоже смотрел на Рей, ласково и ободряюще. И Биби тоже крутился неподалеку, подталкивал ногу Рей и жужжал что-то утешительное на своем языке.  
Она хотела, чтобы так было всегда. 

 

*  
В пустыне были и другие обломки кораблей, к которым Рей могла теперь добраться благодаря спидеру. Но она продолжала снова и снова возвращаться к Звездному Разрушителю.  
На нем оказалось достаточно топлива, чтобы держать спидер на ходу не годы – целые десятилетия. А кроме этого, целая куча трофеев, которые могли пригодиться, и необъятные пространства корабля, которые можно было исследовать бесконечно.  
После того первого путешествия Рей всегда носила с собой веревку и карабкалась с ее помощью, потому что, в отличие от дедушки, она не могла просто появляться там, где хотела  
С ВВ-8 все было гораздо труднее: иногда Рей просто сажала его в сетку и затягивала наверх, иногда ему приходилось оставаться на земле, и он выражал разочарование громким писком. Дедушка сказал, что именно по этой причине он и установил реактивные двигатели для своего друга, АрТу, что, разумеется, привело Биби в полный восторг. Но, к сожалению, у Рей не было реактивных двигателей для него, и большую часть времени дроиду приходилось проводить внизу, ожидая их возвращения.  
Многие отсеки на корабле были либо полностью недоступны, либо похоронены глубоко в песке, предательском, скользящем. Многие были слишком сильно деформированы при падении и слишком опасны для проникновения. К сожалению, мостик был одним из таких.  
Когда ей было пятнадцать, Рей нашла место, где располагались офицерские каюты. Она догадалась, что они принадлежали именно офицерам, потому что раньше уже натыкалась на отсеки для штурмовиков. В тех комнатах койки стояли в несколько рядов, и Рей даже представить не могла, сколько людей на них спало.  
Дедушка сказал ей, что на корабле находилось несколько тысяч солдат. Рей такого вообразить не могла. Но теперь звездолет был просто огромной пустой развалиной. Она спрашивала себя, что случилось со всеми этими живыми существами? Они умерли во время катастрофы? Их призраки по-прежнему бродят по кораблю?..  
Вряд ли. В конце концов, у нее был свой собственный призрак.  
Офицерские четверти сильно отличались от бараков штурмовиков. Не то чтобы они были менее разрушены – нет, большая часть кают пострадала настолько, что Рей едва-едва могла заглянуть внутрь через щели. Но она убедилась, что обстановка в них выглядела дороже, а кое-где даже наткнулась на личные вещи: разбитые вазы, содержимое которых давным-давно истлело, пыльные остатки голопроекторов – должно быть, с фотографиями семьи или военными наградами. Рей забрала несколько с собой: голопроектор – штука полезная, к тому же, их довольно легко починить.  
А потом был последний отсек.  
По иронии судьбы, он был поврежден меньше остальных. Двери все еще сохранились наполовину открытыми, так что Рей не составило труда протиснуться внутрь. Дедушка просто исчез и появился на другой стороне рядом с ней.  
– Ох.  
Рей думала, что найдет здесь еще одни офицерские каюты, но комната отличалась от уже виденных.  
Она была довольно просторной, пыльной и почему-то практически пустой – если здесь и существовала какая-то обстановка, то весьма скудная. А в центре возвышалось что-то похожее на большую капсулу. Она была наполовину открыта: верхняя часть сдвинута под углом, так, что можно было разглядеть белизну внутри, резко контрастирующую с черной поверхностью снаружи. Стальные манипуляторы, равномерно размещенные на верхней части, заканчивались иглами, тонкими ножами и чем-то смахивающим на изогнутые когти. Одна такая конечность была сломана и лежала на кресле в центре капсулы.  
– Что это, дедушка? – шепотом спросила Рей. Она никогда не видела призраков на корабле, но в этом месте что-то заставило ее всю покрыться гусиной кожей. – Это что – какая-то комната пыток?..  
В ответ он засмеялся, но такого смеха Рей еще не слышала никогда. Это был смех, полный ярости и отвращения – и, по большей части, отвращения к себе.  
– Что-то типа того, – сказал дедушка. Он посмотрел на Рей и вздохнул. – Она построена для меня.  
– Для тебя?! – с ужасом воскликнула она.  
– Я даже не знал, что они установили такую и на этом корабле, – пробормотал он. – Интересно, почему бы это, – его губы скривились в дикой ухмылке. – Кажется, я нарушил ваши планы, хозяин?..  
И тогда Рей поняла. Она знала все о его хозяине, об Императоре. И вспомнила, что дедушка рассказывал ей, что Палпатин создал что-то вроде костюма жизнеобеспечения для него. Рей всегда было трудно представить что-то подобное. А вот эта штука перед ее глазами… эта была медицинская камера, чтобы поддерживать костюм в рабочем состоянии.  
Медицинская камера, вот так она называлась. Рей посмотрела еще раз на ужасную капсулу и вздрогнула. У этой штуки не было ничего общего с медициной.  
Дедушка выглядел так, будто мыслями был где-то в другом месте. Рей подняла свой посох и решила, что должна что-то сделать.  
Посох с приятным треском ударил по ближайшей панели управления. Даже несмотря на то, что она была уже давно мертва, во все стороны брызнули искры, будто эхо прошлого, а потом мелкие осколки металла и пластика рассыпались по полу, словно мелкие камни, раскиданные песчаной бурей. Не успел звук утихнуть, как Рей ударила по следующей панели.  
Она уничтожила почти половину панелей, окружавших капсулу, когда услышала смех. На этот раз ее дедушка смеялся по-настоящему.  
Рей остановилась, тяжело переводя дыхание, и повернулась к нему, оскалив зубы в усмешке.  
– Рей, что ты делаешь? – спросил дедушка.  
Она не стала ему отвечать. Как будто и так было непонятно, что она делала!  
Его лицо смягчилось.  
– Я ценю твой порыв, – сообщил он, – но здесь было много хороших вещей. Их ты могла не трогать. Могла бы…  
– Нет, – перебила Рей. – Только не это. Я никогда не захочу использовать ничего из этого.  
И она снова опустила посох, вызывая очередной сноп искр. 

 

*  
За семь дней до ее двадцатого дня рожденья дедушка сказал Рей, что ее ждут хорошие новости.  
– Ты скоро улетишь отсюда, Рей, – объявил он, – познакомишься с новыми людьми и покинешь пустыню, и больше никогда не будешь одна.  
Она поразмыслила над этим. Если бы Рей была младше, она бы точно разволновалась, пришла в восторг. И она радовалась, прямо сейчас, но…  
– Я и не была одна, – сказала она. – У меня есть ты и Биби.  
Дедушка почему-то погрустнел.  
– Ладно. Но ты все равно должна общаться с живыми людьми, не только с Биби.  
Рей насторожилась, тревожное чувство вдруг охватило ее:  
– Дедушка, а ты, что… ты уходишь? Ты со мной прощаешься?  
– А ты бы хотела? – спросил он, не глядя на нее.  
– Нет, – твердо сказала Рей, – нет, не хотела бы. Но ты же должен, да?.. Ты вырастил меня и помогал мне, а теперь я стала взрослой, и твоя работа окончена, – она печально улыбнулась. – И я могу позаботиться о себе.  
– Конечно, можешь, – отозвался он. – И ты, разумеется, права. – А потом, к удивлению Рей, он подмигнул ей. – Но ты же в курсе, как я ненавижу правила.  
Рей широко распахнула глаза:  
– В смысле… ты имеешь в виду…  
– Я всегда буду рядом, если ты позовешь меня, – сказал дедушка.  
И на этот раз, когда Рей кинулась, чтобы обнять его, он первый поймал ее.

**Author's Note:**

> Fialleril является автором цикла фанфиков о культуре Татуина, о языке и обычаях рабов. Упомянутые в этом тексте легенды более полно описаны в другом фике, и если вы читаете на английском и интересуетесь темой, я очень рекомендую исследовать страничку автора)))


End file.
